Mario's Enchanted Day of Enchantment
by NuclearCookout
Summary: After Bowser sends his armies to slay Mario at his home, Mario unleashes his unbridled, pent-up fury. This story can be summed up with one word: violent. Rated T for blood, mild gore, and ridiculously strong violence. Profanity-free like all my stories.


Mario's Enchanted Day of Enchantment

One lovely Spring day, Super Mario opened his front door and took a breath of the crisp morning air. He walked out onto his porch, sat in a comfy rocking chair, and stared off into the distance as the wind rustled his formidable mustache. As he glanced at a falling leaf, he grinned. Yes, he knew that this would be no ordinary day, for today, beings would die. He could feel it in the very fabric of space-time itself, and it made him very happy. He had the strangest feeling that his archrival, Bowser, would attempt to assassinate him and his friends. This would prove to be a deadly mistake for his nemesis, should it occur.

Bowser had been acting odd lately; it was his inactivity. For the past eighteen months, he hadn't even attempted to kidnap Mario's beloved, Princess Peach. No one had heard the slightest peep from that scaly beast. Rumors had been spreading; some said he went insane, others said he merely stopped caring. Still others suggested that he had defected to the neighboring kingdom of Hyrule. Whatever the case, Mario knew something surreptitious and diabolical was up -- something that was going to come to fruition that day.

As Mario reclined in his seat, he rocked further back -- just in time to dodge an explosive arrow. He leapt from his place and into his yard, where he jerked the stump of a telephone post out of the ground. As another arrow whizzed by, he sprinted in the direction of the launch. He dodged thousands and thousands of arrows, some hitting his house and destroying it, before arriving at the thicket where the perpetrating koopas were. With a quick pulse of raw power, he heaved his considerable bulk into the air, leaving a crater in his wake, landed behind the small army, and cracked the post over the head of a koopa, sending it sailing clear into the sky; a deafening sonic boom was created. The other koopas didn't even have time to blink before Mario unleashed his pure, unbridled fury.

He swung again, this time hitting nine koopas, blowing some apart. The remaining ninety koopas, now covered in their comrades' blood and shell fragments, froze in utter terror as Mario continued his slaughter. One koopa in particular, right before being crushed under one of Mario's huge, brown shoes, finally understood Mario's unfathomable and psychotic frustration. He finally understood that Bowser's attacks were always monotonous, always futile. Enough to drive a plumber to the brink of insanity. Even after eighteen months of silence, Mario had no room in his psyche for more. His weapon and attire stained red, he made his way to Peach's castle, for he sensed she was in grave-yet-repetitive danger.

As he neared the castle, he gazed upon something surprising, especially for the likes of unimaginative Bowser. The visible countryside was covered in a multicolored blanket of koopas, goombas, and various other organisms who frequently swore their allegiance to the loathsome monster. Mario was prepared. He grinned, and ripped the post in half vertically, creating two half-cylinders with a bit of an edge to them. He henceforth possessed makeshift swords. He dug his fingers into an end of each, held out his arms, rotated his wrists, turning the wooden weapons up at a slight angle, and closed his eyes. After focusing his energy into his legs, he jumped harder than he ever had, and did it in a manner that caused him to spin like a helicopter prop. The weapons acted as a propeller, giving him even more lift and speed. His upward force stopped at fifteen-thousand, nine-hundred-eighty-two feet, over three miles above the invading hordes. He looked down, curled up into the cannonball-position, situated the post halves below him in the shape of an arrow, and began his descent.

The enemies didn't see it coming. His sizeable mass, aided by tremendous momentum, plowed into the ground at a high enough velocity to carve out an enormous crater, and generated a shockwave powerful enough to shred all personnel within fourteen-hundred feet. Unscathed and without hesitation, he rapidly exited the crater and landed in front the nearest koopa. In a split second, he dropped his weapons and used his freed hands to tear his opponent in half. He then grabbed the pole halves again, smashed a goomba between them, and decapitated two koopas with a double back-swing. Bowser's army, still in great numbers, boldly swarmed their attacker. Mario fought them off with ease. However, he dropped one of his posts as a goomba bit his arm, and it was rapidly carried away. Now with only one weapon to worry about, he could focus the whole of his energy into it.

For five minutes, Mario laid waste with his wooden equivalent of a howitzer. A suicide bomber goomba ran up to Mario and detonated, shattering Mario's remaining weapon and killing many of his fellow warriors, but barely leaving a scratch on Mario. Without a weapon to distract him, he went ballistic. Using his gloved hands, he crushed the skulls of many in a matter of seconds. He then jumped, like a giant red flea, and flattened anyone and anything he landed on. Splat after crunchy splat he stomped on his pathetic and feeble victims. The destruction was so intense, that the battle later became known as The Slaughter of Mushroom Fields. Some troops began to run.

Though he was having a blast, both figuratively and literally, he noticed that there were still many thousands of enemies left, and he didn't feel like obliterating for hours on end. In a clearing, he noticed a flower. A very, very special flower. He picked it, ate it, and doubled over in pain as the hypergolic chemicals coursed through his circulatory system. The pain dissipated, and he looked at his hands. Using pyrokinesis endowed by the flower, he created a tiny fireball, and put it out. A big grin traveled across his face. He looked at the incoming army, held out his hands, and released a massive, half-mile-long jet of superheated plasma, as if from a giant blowtorch. The scalding, ninety-two-thousand-degree heat vaporized plants, animals, trees, soil, stone, and anything else within its path. The flash could be seen for miles. Troops that were merely close -- within four-hundred-fifty feet of the burning squall -- were reduced to skeletons and ash.

The majority of Bowser's army began to retreat. However, the battle was not over, as Mario looked across the field at Peach's castle and saw smoke coming from it. The front doors were open. He held out his hands again, sprinted, and incinerated everything in his path. He did something unique; while running, he scooted his shoes across the ground. The friction between the ground, his shoes, and his socks, created an immense buildup of static electricity. He leapt again, landed in front of the two koopas guarding the entrance, and placed his hands on their foreheads. The resulting discharge caused the entrance of the castle and the exposed areas of the foyer behind them to be painted red. Mario confidently stepped over the smoking koopa remains, glanced at the small fires in the room, and proceeded up the stairs toward Peach's chamber. He regretted that he had not come to the castle sooner.

On his way, he saw numerous lifeless toad bodies. Some had been decapitated, some had been stabbed, some had been shot, and some were nothing more than charred piles of fungal mycelia. This atrocity only fed Mario's already intense psychotic rage. Suddenly, a grenade flew at his face. He grabbed it, threw it back, and watched the blast scatter a few koopa elites. One koopa tumbled down the steps, so Mario grabbed it, strapped some C4 to its shell, and walked into the large room preceding Peach's chamber door. There stood fifteen koopas, dressed in camo, decorated in war paint, and holding MP7 submachine guns. As he held his captive by the neck, Mario warned them that if they did not do as he said, he would slaughter everyone in the room. They resisted at first, but found life to be more valuable than their pact with Bowser. Unfortunately, one surprisingly devoted koopa popped off a shot at Mario's head. Predictably, he missed, and Mario threw the bomb-laden koopa at the others. It detonated, killing all of them, shattering the windows, rattling the floor, and jarring the chamber door loose. Mario approached it with caution.

He opened the door and entered the room. The whole place was in disarray. The furniture was broken, the bed was shredded, and various objects were lying about. At the back of the room sat Peach, tied to a chair, and with a piece of tape covering her mouth. Her hair was disheveled, her clothes tattered, and she had some cuts and bruises. Sitting next to her, at her desk, was Bowser, smoking an expensive cigar. On the desk was the lower half of a toad, which he had apparently been snacking on for a little while.

Before Mario could speak, Bowser expressed how happy he was to see him. He said it had been too long, and that he missed how he and Mario always battled. That nostalgia was only surpassed by the fact that he did not miss continually losing. Mario demanded Peach's release, but Bowser ignored him. While stroking Peach's hair, he said he had been planning for this attack for the past eighteen months, and did not plan on it going to waste. He desired retribution for all his seemingly unfair losses. He desired access to the notebook which contained control codes to the Mushroom Kingdom's nuclear reactors and nuclear arsenal. If his demands were not met, he would dismember Peach. He spoke while he lightly ran a claw down Peach's arm, leaving a long but minor cut, which caused her to squirm with pain; tears ran down her face.

Mario said that in doing so, he'd be sentencing the Kingdom and the whole world to death. The multiple reactor meltdowns would irradiate most of the MK's population, and its considerable nuclear stockpile could decimate half of human civilization. Bowser cut Peach again, this time a little deeper, and said that if his demands were not met in ten seconds, he would remove part of an ear first. With every subsequent ten seconds, he would sever the rest of it, then the other ear, then fingers, then toes, then hands, then feet, etc. He began the countdown.

By then, Mario was simply beside himself with anger, and Bowser was relishing every moment of it. Mario's mind swarmed with different scenarios. He wondered if he would be willing to sacrifice the world just to save his beloved, or if he should let her be tortured to death so he could end Bowser's terror once and for all. As Bowser counted to one and positioned a razor-sharp claw near her ear, Mario relented. He notified Bowser of a safe hidden in the floor under his office, which contained a small notebook filled with access codes. He offered to go get it, but just to be safe, Bowser said he would follow and take Peach with them, in order to prevent Mario from doing anything funny. Bowser freed Peach from the chair, and led her in front of him as they followed Mario. He kept a claw right over one of her carotid arteries.

They traveled downstairs and into Mario's office, and Mario slowly grabbed his key and inserted it into a secret keyhole under his desk. The desk lifted up, and the safe followed suit. It opened automatically. Bowser commanded him to step back, and allow him to retrieve the booklet. Mario obeyed, and Bowser grabbed it. The shelled reptile thanked him for the item, stating that he made the right choice in allowing him to do some societal controlling and redecorating. Mario demanded Peach be set free, so Bowser did just that -- after cutting a decent gash in her side. He did this so Mario would be preoccupied with stopping the bleeding, and he could escape unhindered. Bowser raced out the door, grimacing at the exploded door guards, and Mario held Peach in his arms. He got the bleeding under control, but she was still distraught. She looked up at him, deep into his eyes, and asked why he had betrayed so many innocents. With a smirk, he said he hadn't. The book contained fake codes, and an explosive charge; the detonator of which was sitting right next to him.

Bowser ran across the field, laughing heartily, until the booklet exploded, blowing his right hand off and injuring his right leg. He fell to the ground howling in pain. Having heard the blast, and seeing that Peach could control the bleeding on her own, he got up, grabbed a naginata sword, and walked outside. He approached Bowser, who said it wasn't over yet. He'd just keep coming back like always. Mario sighed, lifted his sword, said, "Not this time, as you've never met the blade of a sword," and decapitated his enemy.

Mario took the reddened sword back inside and showed it to Peach, who sighed a sigh of relief. She thanked him for rescuing her, as always. She'd bake him a cake, but a hospital visit was to come first. After agreeing, he called-in an MK MedEvac chopper, and carried her outside. She passed out in his arms.

Two days later, he visited the castle again after being notified of Peach's return. Workers were all over the place, cleaning and repairing the damages. He walked inside, and was mildly surprised to see shell fragments and blood still clinging to the ceiling. He chuckled. His attention was suddenly drawn to the staircase as he heard his name being called. It was Peach, who had just been released from the hospital an hour earlier. She had numerous bandages, but was still resplendently beautiful as she descended the stairs in a new flowing dress. They quickly embraced when she reached the bottom, though gently, since she was still healing. She said everything was going to be fine, and that she had a surprise for him. What was carted into the room was not a clichéd cake, but a large rack of automatic weapons, ammo, swords, and explosives. Mario's eyes widened with astonishment and delight. She said a cake would've been a meager reward, and that Mario probably needed this stuff anyway. He gazed into her eyes, and they kissed passionately -- right as Bowser's head was mounted on the wall by two redecorators.

Super Mario characters are copyright of Nintendo

Story is copyright of myself, NuclearCookout


End file.
